neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy
Category:Teamlinked Buddy Baldewin aka 'Buddy' is an unpredictable famous hero and CEO of Vector Industries along with being one of the founding members of The Rentavengers. Biography Almost nothing is known about Buddy's early life, not even by himself. Buddy woke one day in an abandoned RV with no memory of how he got there or why the RV was crashed into a wall. Lacking even memory of a name he responded to the first thing he was addressed by which was 'Buddy' as said by a paramedic. As Buddy lacks any true history he's made his own as he goes along with his unpredictable and often chaotic life. Traveling across the United States after fixing the RV, he turned to a life of vigilantism. Taking contracts with various companies and people to accomplish almost any task for money. His skill in combat came naturally to him in his first few fights, honed further by his work and personal training over the years. As time passed he grew more known by contacts across the globe and would occasionally travel to Russia as well as China and Japan for short work. After stopping at a diner for a newspaper on the outskirts of Texas he read of a boy whom was decapitated and turned to a half-demon pumpkin man in the city known as Neon. This interested him greatly and he traveled for Neon eventually forming a team with the kid now known as The Lantern and gaining several other members along the way whom he offered pull out couches and beds to. Buddy himself has worked for almost every company in Neon along with making many, many underworld contacts and friends. Buddy is the current CEO of Vector Industries having gained the position from large amounts of blackmail and espionage, however he takes a backseat to running the company having dedicated his time to friends and other relationships. Despite being the CEO of another large company he does not care to compete with or outdo Xenon. Personality Buddy is typically very tolerant and friendly to anybody who's not outright evil. He tends to keep his friends very close and will often risk himself for their well being or do just about any favor they can ask of him. He will get incredibly depressed and regretful if those he cares for come to harm even if he had no way to prevent it. While he may be eccentric at times he always means well. Its hard to anger him with insults directed at him but very easy to anger him with insults directed at friends or loved ones. Abilities Buddy's rough life and physical training has given him endurance and raw physical power a step above most people. Constant fighting and past training makes him a formidable foe in a gun fight or melee. Buddy is completely unpredictable, able to leave foes confused to his motives and stop most attempts at entering his mind. Buddy is rather good at leaving no trail if he needs to. He has also known to become more reckless when wearing a mask of any type. Team Buddy is a founding, active and devoted member of The Rentavengers. He could be seen as its leader but does not accept the claims.